Brothers- The Origin of Bill Cipher
by TheReturnToTheFalls
Summary: Several years after Weirdmageddon, Bill Cipher returns to reek havoc on those meat bags called humans. However, his awakening has brought unwanted attention from a long lost soul, his brother. Will Bill succeed, or will he be defeated by his own past.
1. Prologue

Bill had never died before, so he didn't know what to expect. All he could say was that it was boring. There was just nothing to do as he floated in an empty black void, darkness surrounding him on all sides.

"Boy, I didn't know dying would be so depressing," Bill said aloud to himself. "At least send me to the underworld where there's fire and fun stuff. I mean, come on! Make death a little more lively!"

As Bill continued to float around, he passed the time by striking up conversations with himself now and again. He was having a rousing debate on the pythagorean theorem when he heard voices.

"This is the first day we arrived at Gravity Falls," he heard the voice of Shooting Star say. "And here's the macaroni interpretation of my emotions!" Suddenly, the empty void started to stir and swirl. Memories started to flash before Bill's eyes, but they weren't his own. A lonely night in a colombian prison. Hours on end working on a portal. A fat pig eating a horse made of corn.

"Quit it Waddles! I'm trying to remember my life story!" a grouchy old voice called out.

"Heh. Looks like my spell worked," Bill said to himself and he listened to the conversation being carried out around him. He was having fun imagining his rebirth when he had a sudden and very important thought. "I wonder how this will affect me-"

Bill was interrupted by a flash of light. Fog seemed to swirl around his eye in a mass of confusion as Images flashed in and out, making them hard to distinguish. He saw a bow, a skull, and a blue brick. A nuclear explosion played in front of him. Memories began to resurface as he cried out in pain, holding his hands up to where his ears would be. He forced the horrible images back down until he couldn't recall them, but his vision still swirled.

Then, everything was black again. Bill couldn't move. The space around him was cold. He felt as if he was in some sort of cocoon.

"Stupid memories," Bill said. "I'm glad that's all over. Now let us see where I am." With all his strength, Bill tried to move his arm. Nothing happened. He tried again. This time, he heard something begin to crumble. He tried to turn his wrist. More crumbling could be heard. Now he tried to bend his elbow. A sickening crunch was echoed, followed by a wave of yellow light. The material that bound Bill's arm was now free. Bill then used his arm to pull the rest of himself from his prison. He looked around. He was in a forest, not unlike the one in Gravity Falls. Red birds flittered around among the branches. Squirrels chased each other in an endless game of tag. Mosquitoes buzzed around, looking for an afternoon snack.

Bill turned back to his prison. It seemed that he was trapped inside a stone statue of himself, covered in moss.

"How ironic," Bill said. "That was uncomfortable. Now I won't take my powers for granite!" Bill laughed aloud at his one joke.

"Who's there?" Bill heard a familiar voice call out. Bill quickly looked around. He tried to fly upward, but it appeared that his powers weren't working. He turned and found a large boulder close by. He dove behind the stone just in time. Two figures walked into the clearing, and Bill didn't risk taking a better look. Not yet, anyway.

"What are you doing, Dip-Dop?" a feminine voice said.

Bill's 'ears' perked up when he heard this.

"I swear I heard something," another voice said, this one a male.

"But we've never been in this part of the forest," the feminine voice said.

Bill turned around silently to peer at the newcomers. What he saw astounded him. It was Pinetree and Shooting Star, all grown up and mature. Pinetree, who had been so weak and powerless before, was now broad and muscular with a slight stubble on his chin. He bent down to study the stone shards in the grass. Shooting Star was tall and thin, with sparkling skin and a very prominent hourglass figure. Bill was disgusted by the both of them.

How long have I been in away? Bill thought. They must at least be fifteen.

"There's nothing here," Shooting Star said. "Can we go now? The party will start at any moment! I know Pacifica will be there!" She had a suggestive tone to her voice and gave a wink.

"Mabel, for the last time, there is nothing going on between us," Pinetree said as he stood up. The two turned back and walked out of the clearing.

Slowly, Bill crept out of the fallen timber. He gazed to where they went, deep in thought.

"Looks like I've been gone for a while," he said. "But don't worry, Pinetree. I knew we'd meet again. "

* * *

A small yellow light blipped on the holographic screen. A machine resembling a seismograph whirred to life, frantically scribbling readings onto a long sheet of paper. A pale hand reached out to rip the paper from the machine. The figure belonging to the hand observed the data in pure silence. When finished, the figure turned to punch the wall, the vibrations going through its vibrant purple armor.

"Look's like we will meet again, brother," the figure said in a thick british accent. "I will find you." He turned back to the holographic screen that was still displaying the yellow blip. "And I will get my answers."


	2. A New Mystery

"Ahh," Dipper sighed peacefully as he slid into the yellow loveseat in the Mystery Shack. "Peace and quiet."

"But I thought you loved these parties," Mabel said as she ate yet another piece of cake with way too much frosting.

"Don't get me wrong," Dipper said. "I do. It's just that do they have to have party thrown for us every time we come back to Gravity Falls?"

"Uh, duh," Mabel replied. "We're heroes, remember?"

"I thought heroes were supposed to be humble," Dipper said sarcastically. "How did you become one?"

"Shut up, Dip dop," Mabel said, playfully punching her 16-year-old twin in the shoulder.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed," Dipper said as he got up from the chair and ascended the stairs.

It was the twins' fifth summer in Gravity Falls. The Stans were still on their epic ocean adventure, so Dipper and Mabel were staying at the Mystery Shack with Soos and his newly wed, Melody. When they really wanted to return to Gravity Falls for the second year, their parents did not like the idea of their children staying with someone that they did not now. So they took a family vacation to Gravity Falls together. The strange thing is that nothing strange happened while their parents were there. After a week, they decided that Soos was a good man and entrusted him with the twins for the summer. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Pines left roadkill county, all the monsters and ghouls emerged to greet their young friends. To this day, Dipper's Parents still don't know about what happened in the sleepy town that summer.

Dipper flopped down on the scratchy old bed and yawned. His eyes were about to drift off to sleep when his phone rang. It was the theme song from Return Backwards to the Past Again, which meant that it was from Great Uncle Ford.

Dipper tore off his sheets and picked up his cell phone. "Hey Great Uncle Ford," he said. "We're back in Gravity Falls."

"Dipper, listen to me carefully. Time is of the essence!" Ford's gruff voice said through the speaker.

This woke Dipper up right away. If Ford was worried about something, then it was worth worrying about. Unlike Mabel who freaks out when they're out of sprinkles.

"What is it," Dipper asked as he grabbed a notebook and clicked his pen.

"I was monitoring worldwide weirdness levels," Ford started, "When I noticed that the weird radiation in Gravity Falls suddenly spiked exponentially, and seems to be growing stronger."

"Is this more weirdness than normal?" Dipper asked as he furiously took down notes on his pad.

"I'm afraid so," Ford replied, "For the last time the readings were this high was right when the rift broke."

"Wait," Dipper said. His hand tightened around the pen so tight that it cracked. "You mean that Weirdmageddon has returned?!" His hands started furiously sweating.

"No, no" Ford said. "These current readings are nowhere near the level that Weirdmageddon was at. But they are very similar to the readings right when the rift opened, before the weirdness wave."

Dipper calmed down. "So what does that mean?"

"There could be several explanations," Ford replied. "A; a new dimensional rift had opened somewhere in the confines of Gravity Falls. Now, considering that there have been no reports such activity, and if it exists, then the rift would be located somewhere underground." Dipper continued to scribble notes in his book. "B; Bill somehow returned and in his physical form. But considering the fact that he was destroyed several years ago, that seems highly unlikely. Finally, C; the multiverse just shifted, amplifying the natural weirdness and such an action would have no negative consequences whatsoever."

Dipper finished his notes. "So what do you want me to do?"

"If A is true, then there could be major repercussions. I want you search for any sort of dimensional rift in the vicinity. Inform me of anything you find."

"You got it, Grunkle Ford." Dipper said.

"Goodbye, Dipper."

"Bye, Ford."

Dipper hung up the phone and walked to his cork board. He pinned up a map of Gravity Falls and circled key locations. He then stood back to observe the map, chewing on his pen.

"So I guess a good night sleep is out of the question?" he heard the voice of Mabel say from behind him.

"Did you just get here?" Dipper asked, not letting his sister break his concentration.

"Yeah," she replied. "I was gonna go to bed, but it looks like you're in Agent Mystery Mode."

"Then go sleep downstairs," Dipper said dismissively, waving his hand.

"Oh, fine," Mabel said with a pout. "Just don't complain when I have a sleepover."

"Deal," Dipper said. Mabek quickly grabbed her things and walked down towards Soos's break room.

* * *

Mabel closed the door behind her in a huff. "He always does this! Every summer it's something different. He gets completely wrapped up in some stupid poop-headed mystery and leaves me behind." She paced the room with her face twisted in anger. She sat down on the couch and sighed.

"All I wanted was one summer that where we spend time together. At least before we head off to college." Mabel laid down onto her pillow, drifting off to sleep with a frown on her face.

Little did she know that a shadow levitated itself in front of the moon that was positioned right in the center of the window, casting a triangular shadow across the wooden floorboards. The center of the shadow opened up into a circular eye. The eye moved up and down as the sound of malicious laughter echoed throughout the room.

* * *

The purple-clad armored figure bent over the Interdimensional Iconic Oscillating Transport, or IDIOT for short.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a feminine voice said behind him. The figure turned to see a woman in a red robe. Eight eyes peered from underneath the hood. She held a plate in her hands. Atop the plate was a slice of pie.

"I have to." The figure said. "He is in Dimension 46'/. I can't do anything here in Dimension 52." He took the pie from the woman and consumed a piece. "If neither of us make it back, I want to say thank you, Candace."

"Don't call me Candace," the woman said. "She died when he turned. I am the Oracle, the profit of the future."

"Well, thank you anyways."

"Let us hope this works."

The armored man climbed into the transport and fired up the engines. "Goodbye, sister." And with that, the transport flew into the air, out of the temple atop the mountain and into the skies. The figure pressed an orange button on the main console, opening up a rift in front of the IDIOT. The transport flew through the rift, closing it behind it.


	3. The Visiter

**Hey there! Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've just been super busy with school and extracurriculars. I will have some more free time, now so I will try my darndest to get a chapter out every week. If I miss one, then just wait until the next week. I will try to post on Saturdays. I have received both praise and criticism for this story. Don't worry, everyone. Like with all good stories, it will all make sense in the end. Now, please enjoy.**

 **P.S. There is a Lego Movie Easter egg somewhere in here. Tell me if you find it.**

* * *

 _Nuk Nuk Nuk._

Mabel waited patiently outside her brother's new study in the mystery shack. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she awaited an answer.

"Can't talk now," her brother said through the door. "Busy."

"Ahh, but Bro bro," Mabel complained. "You said that you would take a break and go to the pool with me. It's Twin Day!"

"I said I'd do that tomorrow," Dipper said.

"Dipstick, it is tomorrow," Mabel said in an aggravated tone.

The door opened, and Mabel was hit with the stale odor of BO and chinese food. Dipper walked out. The bags under his eyes showed that he had not slept in days, and his clothes were wrinkled and covered in stale sweat. His hair was in a mess and his breath smelled like a week's worth of garbage in a hot Texas day.

"It is?" he said. "Oh, shoot. I'm sorry Mabel. Let me go freshen up."

"Please! We may have to take you through the carwash," Mabel said as the pinched her nose for emphasis. Dipper chuckled as he moved past her and up to the bathroom. Mabel smiled to herself as she was about to finally spend time with her brother like she wanted. If Weirdmaggedon had taught her anything, it was that Summer won't last forever, and that you have to enjoy it while it's here. Well, that, and to not replace everyone she loves with demonic glittery illusions. She should write a book about that someday. You know, after her fashion business takes off. But back to the matter at hand. Today is going to be awesome!

That was until she heard a weird swooshing noise outside. Many loud beeps and buzzes emitted from Dipper's study. Mabel ran outside to see what the cause of all the commotion was, but saw nothing. Soos soon followed her, looking just as confused as she was.

"What was that?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know, dude. But I think I heard a woosh," Soos replied.

"Huh, well everything seems normal," Mabel said. In fact, everything was just how it was supposed to be. Squirrels ran to and fro in the trees. A woodpecker dug into the bark to look for it's next meal. The gnomes were seen in the distance, chasing Lazy Susan and her pie. Everything seemed normal.

"Guys! Guys! Something completely not normal just happened!" Dipper said from the porch. He seemed to have just gotten out of the shower, for he was dressed in only his towel. He was holding one of McGucket's laptops in his arms and was typing furiously at something. "A rift just opened somewhere, then closed immediately!" He turned the computer around, showing them a screen full of sciencey symbols and equations that neither Mabel nor Soos could understand.

"Soos is confused now," Soos said.

"That means that Ford's theory is correct!" Dipper said ecstatically. I have to look into this more. Maybe I can discover what's causing all this!"

"But I thought we were going to the pool today," Mabel said, knowing exactly where this was going. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Sorry, Mabel. Raincheck. I have to collect as much data as I can before the anomaly fades indefinitely." And with that, Dipper headed back into the house and into his study, not even bothering to put on any clothes.

"Guess that's so much for twin day," Mabel said, defeated.

"Ah, don't worry, Hambone," Soos said as he knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You wanna help me and Melody shop for some new zombie-proof doors. I've been a zombie before, so I think that I would be a good test subject."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Soos," Mabel said as she looked down at her shoes.

"Well, why don't you go hang with some friends?" Soos asked.

"Grenda's in Austria this weekend and Candy has food poisoning," Mabel replied.

"What about that Pacifica dude? I saw you guys hanging at the party a couple weeks ago."

"You know what, Soos," Mabel said, perking up. "That is a great idea." She gave a quick hug to Soos and ran down the dirt road.

* * *

Mabel stood in front of the small house. After Weirdmaggedon, the Northwest's received enough money from selling the mansion to rent a humble little home on the south end of town. With the stories that Mabel has heard after she left, she could tell that the transition was hard for the Northwests. Pacifica is perfectly fine with it now, given that she slept under a box for two days in a potato sack. But her parents hate it, which then translates to their parenting methods.

Mabel rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a statured man in a cheap suit with a mustache. Upon seeing the teen, he instantly slammed the door.

"Who was that, honey?" Mabel heard a feminine say from the other side of the threshold.

"It's that rug rat Pines girl," A male voice replied. "We can't have her here. She will contaminate our status!"

"Preston, we don't have any status."

"Exactly! So we must protect what we still have."

"Just ask her what she wants, then tell her to go away."

The door opened again, revealing the same man. "What do you want?" he said in an irritated tone.

"I'm here to see Pacifica," Mabel said, not at all fazed on what she just heard.

"No. Go away." Preston said. He then slammed the door. Mabel knocked again. "I said go away!"

"What are you doing here?" A curious voice said from above. Mabel looked up to see Pacifica peering out of her window on the second floor.

"I wanted to see if we could hang out," Mabel replied. "Dipper cancelled on me because of his stupid sciencey biz."

"Sure," Pacifica said as she started climbing out of her window and onto the ledge. She then jumped and landed gracefully onto the grass. "Any excuse to not listen to my parents bicker for the ump-teenth time. I'm still grounded for going to your party without their permission."

Mabel gasped as they started walking. "But that was, like, weeks ago!"

"Yeah," Pacifica said solemnly. "But let's not talk about me. You said your brother ditched you for some sciencey thing?" Pacifica's mood seemed to lighten as she mentioned Dipper. And, did Mabel see a blush hiding beneath those cheeks?

"Yeah, he's looking for some sort of interdimensional rift thing that, I actually stopped listening to him then," Mabel said.

"Well, It sounds important," Pacifica replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"Me and Dipper were gonna go to the pool."

"Sounds fun. But I don't have a swim suit."

"Don't worry, I have a spare. This'll be fun. Oh, and I'll make sure to tell Dipper that you're into him."

Pacifica looked flabbergasted. "I… pfft… I didn't… how… uh?"

Mabel laughed. I've watched too many episodes of Duck-tective to know how you feel. Don't worry, Paz. Mabel's got your back!"

"Don't call me Paz."

* * *

Mabel walked down the dirt road in her flipflops, getting slightly annoyed whenever a rock found its way between her toes. Her swimsuit was still a little damp, but the summer sun had dried up most of the chlorinated water. She and Pacifica had a blast. Splashing around, having races, talking about boys, spilling hot dogs on themselves. (Mabel's was more on purpose.) That was exactly the kind of day Mabel needed to take her mind off Dipper and his stupid poop-headedness.

As she rounded the corner, she saw her twin sitting on the porch steps, looking strangely sad. She walked up and sat next to him.

"What's up, Bro-bro?" she asked.

"I couldn't get anywhere in my research today," Dipper said. "I was unable to gather any data on the rift, and I don't know when, or ever, a fluctuation like that will happen again."

"Well, maybe this means that it's going nowhere. Then you can spend more time with me - I mean - your friends."

"Maybe your-" Dipper was cut off by a large booming noise overhead. He looked up to see a tear in the sky. Some sort of silver ship flew through it, closing it behind. The vehicle landed in the parking lot, right on top of a squirrel. Dipper stood up and stepped forward. He could hear his machinery going crazy in the shack behind him. A side hatch opened on the vehicle, and a figure stepped out. It wore some sort of purple armor with a helmet. The helmet had a black T-shaped visor.

"Who are you," Dipper asked as he approached cautiously.

The figure lifted his hands to take off his helmet. Dipper could now see his features clearly. He had a tall head with a patch of short, green hair on top and a large, square-like nose in the middle. However, his most distinguishing feature was the scar that passed from his right temple, over his eye, and down his cheek.

"My name is Ferb Fletcher," the figure said. "And I am looking for my brother."


	4. The Book

It was a sunny spring morning in Danville. Birds chirped in the trees. Squirrels scurried utop fence lines. A few clouds drifted across the crystal blue sky with just enough to offer a little shade every few minutes. A warm breeze blew through the dark green pine needles of a certain tree. Two boys sat beneath the evergreen oasis, contemplating on something to cleanse their boredom.

"I'm still confused on how we got the pine tree," the shorter boy said. He wore blue shorts and a white t-shirt with orange sleeves, which match well with the patch of orange hair on the top of his triangular-shaped head.

"Some things will forever be a mystery," the other boy said. "But at least we didn't have to rake leaves in the fall." He wore blue jeans and a purple hoodie. A patch of green hair sat on top of his tall head with a large nose.

"Ya know," the triangle boy said. "Last summer was epic. We built roller coasters, Travelled through time. Heck, we save the world on multiple accounts. We went the the Himalayas, Japan, London, India, Paris, Mexico, etc. How can we top that? The only place we haven't been is-" the boy snapped to a fully upright position. He looked towards his brother with a look of excitement in his eyes. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. We're gonna go to Egypt!"

The back door of the yellow house opened, and out walked a 16-year-old girl with long, orange hair and a long neck. She wore a red sundress with white flowers embroidered all over the front.

"Hey Candace!" The boy said, calling her over. "You wanna go to Egypt with us?"

"You know, as much as I would love to bust you right now," the girl said, "I'm on my way to meet up with Jeremy. I want to spend as much time as I can with him before he goes off to college next year."

"Okay, have fun.," Phineas replied to his sister. After Candace left, the boy looked around as if he was searching for something. "Where's Perry?"

* * *

The yellow paneling of the suburban house slid open, revealing a polished elevator interior. A teal semi-aquatic mammal slipped inside, closing the hatch behind him. The lift took him down beneath the house. The lift stopped and opened in a pristine white room with many gizmos and gadgets strewn about. The animal sat in a red chaired positioned before a large computer monitor. The screen flickered on, revealing an older man in a green uniform, short white hair, and a unibrow that stretched over his square forehead.

"Ah, good morning Agent P," The man said in a very authoritarian voice. "There is a new evil scientist that has emerged from the woodwork."

An image of a man in his late 30s with slicked back brown hair and giant eyebrows appeared in the upper righthand corner of the screen. He wore a black undershirt and a light grey lab coat.

"This is Dr. Cornelius Sandoval," The uniformed man said. "He has been banned from 17 countries in Europe and has broken out of 9 prisons. We need you to go on a recon mission to find out why he is hear and how to stop him."

Agent P saluted and moved to go out of the chair.

"Oh, and one more thing," The man said. "Report to HQ first to pick up Agent Doofenshmirtz. Given his inside knowledge of previous villains, he will be valuable for the mission."

Agent P saluted again before heading to his skycar.

"Good luck, Agent P."

The platypus started the vehicle as a ramp extended from the ceiling. Zooming from underneath the house's front lawn, the secret agent shot towards the direction of O.W.C.A. HQ.

* * *

"Hey Ferb, did you hear that?" Phineas asked his brother as they put the finishing touches on their old timey biplane. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh. It sounded like a secret hatch opened in our front lawn and a flying car flew out." Phineas thought for a second, then just shrugged it off. "Anyway. Looks like our old timey biplane is ready," he said as he stepped away from their work. "You ready?"

Phineas looked towards his step brother, who was suddenly wearing a pilot's cap and goggles. Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"All right, let's go!" The two jumped into the plane, with Ferb as the pilot and Phineas as the co-pilot. Ferb started up the engines.

* * *

 **Cue Indiana Jones style travel montage…**

* * *

"Woah. This is awesome!" Phineas said as he poked his head over the side of the plane. "It's hard to believe that we've never been here before. I mean, we hunted a mummy inside a movie theater basement once, but that was completely different."

As the brothers flew over the landscape, they admired all of the great landmarks and monuments. They passed gaped at the Sphinx, the Great Pyramids of Giza, and King Tut's tomb. Then, Phineas saw something that neither he nor Ferb had ever scene.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas asked. "What's that?" Phineas pointed towards a pyramid on the horizon. It seemed miles away from the others, and instead of being built by the tan colored sandstone, the building material was completely black. The hot desert sun glinted off the polished rock. "Let's go check it out," Phineas said. Ferb pushed down on the throttle, starting their descent. As they got closer, the steps of the pyramid became more prominent; more jagged and pronounced. It almost looked like something out of a horror movie.

The wheeled landing gear of the plane touched down, stirring up a whirlwind of sand. The propeller slowed, spinner slower until it reached an eventual stop. Phineas and Ferb hopped down from the old plane, now dressed in tan shirts and trousers. Phineas wore a pith helmet and Ferb blocked out the sun with a fedora. The pyramid was huge. A ginormous gate created an entrance into the dark and formidable interiour.

"So, Ferb," Phineas said as he pulled out a flashlight and pointed it to the entrance. "Wanna go in?"

* * *

"Oh, man, this is great!" Doofenshmirtz yelled enthusiastically as he and Agent P flew towards their target. "You know, just you and me. We have hardly been on any missions together since I was transferred to intelligence. I love the new position, but I really do miss being out in the field. All this fighting also gives me nostalgia from when I was evil. Did you know…"

Agent P sighed as Doofenshmirtz kept babbling on. This was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, and it won't end well.

"Grglgrglgrgl," Agent P said as they neared their target.

"Oh. Oh! We're almost there," Doofenshmirtz said.

The Platycar landed near a majestic beachside mansion. White marble walls supported a glorious rounded roof. Large, smudgeless crystal windows decorated large portions of the walls. It looked as if it was the house of Tony Stark.

"Wow," Doofenshmirtz said as he stepped out of the vehicle. "This place is swanky." Agent P held his hand up. "Oh. Oh yeah. Right," the man said. "Stealth mission. Okay, I'll be quiet now." He crouched down over the edge of which they had landed that overlooked the house. Agent P took out a pair of binoculars to take a closer observation of the house.

"Well, if it isn't two of O.W.C.A.'s agents," A russian voice said from behind. The two turned their heads to see a whopping 6 foot 3 burly man with his arms crossed. Behind him, a squad of treaded robots sat with aiming lasers from their rifles pointed towards the two. "The doctor's been expecting a visit from you."

* * *

"Woah! This is Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed as the brothers ventured into the dark, foreboding fortress. He shined his lights to the black walls, revealing very strange looking hieroglyphics. They were strange in the fact that they didn't look egyption. In fact, they looked extraterrestrial. Or maybe even interdimensional.

"What is that?" Phineas asked as they stepped toward a slightly wider hallway with decorative demons sitting side-by-side down the length. Their mouths were open with a hole in their throats, presumably for poison darts.

"Better watch for pressure tiles," Phineas said as they continued forth. They were slow and cautious, but they eventually made it to the end of the hallway without setting off a single trap.

"Huh. That was easy," Phineas said. He started to walk forward again when he heard a rumble. He turned to see Ferb with his foot hovering tentatively over a compressed pressure tile.

Behind them, the demons' heads turned in their direction. Red and black darts projected from their sockets. Phineas and Ferb swerved and down the continuous hallway. "Guess I spoke too soon," Phineas said as he ducked, a dart just barely brushing his orange hair.

Ferb tapped his shoulder and pointed to a small alcove down the hallway.

"Good thinking, Ferb," Phineas said. They sprinted to the small indent and dove for cover. The two pressed their backs to the wall, breathing heavily. "That was a close one," Phineas said. He wiped a large stream of sweat off of his forehead with his hand and put it by his side. The cobblestone that his hand touched compressed suddenly. The brothers looked at eachother before the wall that they were sitting against suddenly slide away, making them both fall backwards into the darkness.

* * *

"Welp, this is a problem," Doofenshmirtz said as he and Agent P stood floating in a blue translucent forcefield. They couldn't move anything, only their mouths.

"Grglgrgglrlgl," Agent P agreed. They were in a large, polished, grey, metal room with a metallic door on one end and a large machine with an arm on the other. Agent P started messing with his mouth, but Doofenshmirtz couldn't tell what he was doing.

The door slid open, revealing a tall 30-sum odd man with slicked back brown hair and large eyebrows. He was accompanied by two robots and the same man that had captured them earlier. The russian wore a grey jumpsuit, same as scientist's lab coat, with a red sun embroitalized on the front pocket.

"Ah, if it isn't O.W.C.A.'s finest agents," The scientist said with a grin.

"Hey! You're that Cornelius Sandoval guy. You-" Doofenshmirtz was cut off by a flaring electrical charged that resonated through the forcefield, striking both him and Agent P. Dr. Sandoval held a small remote with his thumb pressed down on a button. He lifted his thumb, and the electricity stopped.

"Now listen closely. You are my captives. You will speak only when spoken to. This is your first warning. The second may have deadly consequences. Understand?"

Both Agent P and Doofenshmirtz nodded their heads immediately.

"Good," Dr. Sandoval said with pleasure. He gestured the the burly Russian. "This is Andor, my most trusted associate. He will be asking you some questions. Please speak the truth, or things may get messy. I would love to interrogate you myself, but I have to finalize my plan that I won't tell you about." The scientists turned on his heels and walked out of the room, but not before giving a slight nod to Andor. Andor nodded back with a slight grin on his face.

"Let us get this over with," the Russian said as he went to stand before his captives. "What are your names?" He looked at Doofenshmirtz first.

"Uh, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I was named after-"

"Only simple answers will do," Andor said, cutting him off. He then looked towards Agent P. "What is your name?"

"Grglrlgrlglrglllgrlr," was the reply.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot." Andor moved to the console that sat directly beneath the forcefield and pressed a yellow button. " _Translator active,_ " a robotic voice said.

Andor stepped back from the console. "Okay, again."

"Grglrlgrlglrglllgrlr." I took a while before the translator responded, but it eventually said, " _Screw you._ "

Agent P then spit down towards the forcefield's projector. A small metal ball hit the reactor, causing blue energy waves to surround it before it fizzled and sparked. The forcefield deactivated, causing the two agents to fall from their suspended trap. Doofenshmirtz fell straight onto his face in a heaving lump. Agent P landed crouched and jumped towards Andor, sending a flying roundhouse straight to his eye. The russian yelped as he stumbled backwards. Agent P then swiped Andor's keycard and inserted it into the electronic lock. The door slid open and he motioned for Doofenshmirtz to follow. He got up and followed his fellow agent.

* * *

"Ugh," Phineas groaned as he stood up, his hand on his head. "Where are we?"

Ferb stood up after him, feeling equally discombobulated. It was completely dark, and they both lost their flashlights in the commotion. Phineas looked around. He saw a faint speck of light in the distance. He tapped Ferb on the shoulder and pointed. "What is that?"

Ferb just shrugged.

"Let's go see what it is," Phineas said. The two brothers started their trek towards the light. Surprisingly, the path was actually quite clear. As they edged closer. The light grew in strength. The air continually grew ever warmer. Ferb could've also sworn that his skin was getting softer. As the light grew in intensity, the colors started to split. A rainbow of different colors spread across their bodies. Eventually, they stepped into the blinding light. The brothers at first couldn't see, but as their eyes adjusted, they could start to make out their surroundings. Crystalline structures surrounded them on all sides. On one end of the room sat a large black book with a demon's skull embroidered in gold on the cover. A ring of purpley-red jewels surrounded the skull and ran up the book's spine.

"What is this?" Phineas said as he stepped towards the book. He opened the front cover and read aloud. As he read, his voice seemed to shift and a cold wind began to blow.

"Here lies the the dark spell book of Ecplipsa, the Queen of _Darkness. All who use this power will serve as_ _ **a disciple of the darkness. A cohort of CHAOS. A PUPIL OF-**_ "

Ferb closed the book in Phineas's hands. "How 'bout, let's not open this book again."

"Agreed," Phineas said, his voice back to normal. "Let's put it in the attic. No one ever goes up there."

"Sounds good to me," Ferb replied.

The scene around them began to shift. In an instant, they were back in desert where the black pyramid once stood.

"Well, that was an adventure," Ferb said.

"It sure was," Phineas replied. "Well, time to get home. Mom's making spaghetti for dinner.

* * *

"There we go," Phineas said as he taped the last flap of the cardboard box. "Now, do not open this box under any circumstances."

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Phineas! Ferb! Dinner's ready!" the voice of their mother called from below.

"Okay, mom!" Phineas called back. The brothers exited the attic and walked down to the kitchen, passing their pet along the way. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

"Grglglrrgjrlglg."


	5. A Great Tragity

**Quick note before I start this next chapter. As you know, Disney's new show Milo Murphy's Law is in the same universe as Phineas and Ferb. Now, in order for this story to work, I am not acknowledging it, nor am I acknowledging the Phineas and Ferb episode that's in the future and Phineas goes to college. You will see why in a moment.**

* * *

Dr. Cornelius Sandoval sat in front of multiple computer monitors, analyzing every square inch of security footage from his captives' escape. He had to admit, the platypus was quite clever. The ion pellet behind his teeth; brilliant. However, it still perplexes him that they don't know that he let them escape. Clearly, they have underestimated him, given his track record. Sandoval pressed a button on his desk, opening up a comn channel.

"Mr. Andor, did you successfully plant a micro-tracker in the agents' bloodstream?" He asked in a cool manor.

"Yes, Doctor," replied the russian accented voice of Andor Ivanov. "However, the smaller agent's signal was scrambled during the escape. However, the human's tracker is transmitting well. We have his current location. Should I send in a team to apprehend him?"

"No," Sandoval said. "That buffoon has no meaningful information that will provide our benefit. Send in an Assassin Drone. Make it quick and clean. I have something else planned for that semi-aquatic rat." The scientists closed the channel and pulled up a new monitor, opening the bio stats taken while they were in the forcefield. He took the smaller agent's biomedical signature and quickly wrote an algorithm. He then uploaded it to his private satellite and sent the signal across the tri-state-area. A blip appeared on the screen with GPS coordinates in the Danville suburbs.

Sandoval smiled maliciously. "No one escapes my grasp, mammal. You will see for yourself"

* * *

"This is great, Ferb!" Phineas said as he beheld the yard. "It's the world's first ever human sized chess board!"

A giant sheet of cardboard lay on the grass, taking up most of the backward. Tiles of alternating red and black squared covered the area of the board. A giant clock timer sat on the side of the board with two clock faces on it. Phineas stood to the side in silver knight armor with a stuffed white horse head taped to his chest.

Phineas heard the gate to the yard creek open. He turned to see him and Ferb's friends: Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Ervinck, and Jango. Several of the Fireside girls also arrived.

"What's up, Dinner Bell? You look like a dork!" Buford said with a laugh.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Thanks for coming," Phineas replied. "Today, me and Ferb have decided to created a human sized chess board."

"Ha! A big nerd game?" Buford scoffed. "Count me out." He started walking back towards the gate when Phineas says something that caught his attention.

"Did I mention that there will be giant robots?" Phineas said.

Buford turned around and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

Ferb pressed a button on a remote. At the end of the board, a hatch opened, and two rows of black, chess piece-shaped robots rose from the ground. "Okay, I'm in," Buford said.

"Great," Phineas said with glee. He walked over to a box and opened it. "Now, in order for this to work, we all need to wear this costumes."

The back door of the house opened, and Candace walked out. "Phineas! Ferb! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh hey, Candace," Phineas replied. "We were about to start a game of giant chess! Wanna join? We still need a queen."

"Oh no," Candace said. "I am not going to join you in your stupid nerd game."

"Told ya!" the voice of Buford said from across the yard.

On the side of the yard, the gate opened and in walked the face of Jeremy. "Hey Candace," he said, then he looked across the yard. "So what are your brothers up to?"

"Oh, nothing," Candace said. "Just some stupid giant chess thing."

"Sounds cool. Can I join?"

"Sure thing, Jeremy," Phineas said. "You and Candace can be king and queen."

Candace giggled. "Sure thing."

* * *

Perry the Platypus slipped around the corner of the yellow house. Standing up, he pressed a button on his watch. A fence panel ascended, revealing a long metal tube that led under the house. Agent P donned his hat and lept down the hole, the hatch closing behind him. The waxed metallic tube led Agent P down underneath the house to his polished white layer. The mammal ran to his red chair and activated the large monitor. Major Monogram appeared on the screen, his face sullen.

"Agent P," the man said in a somber tone of voice. "I'm sorry to say that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was reported KIA this morning."

Agent P's eyes widened in surprise.

"He was assassinated this morning on a light recon mission of a former L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

Warehouse when he was shot in the back of his head by a drone. It then dropped a flash drive containing this message."

A window appeared over Monogram with the video in question. It started with Dr. Sandoval in the frame, a menacing grin on his face.

"This is a message for the platypus agent of O.W.C.A. that was partnered with Heinz Doofenshmirtz. As you already know, for his insolence, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been eliminated by my hand. I want you now to know that you are next. I know where you are, and I can assure you that your death won't nearly be as painless as your partners. I look forward to our next meeting."

The video fizzled out in a screen of static. Major Monogram appeared again with now a concerning look upon his face.

"I urge you to take upon the emergency defence systems installed on your property," he said. "He won't only go after you, but he will also go after your family. Your cover is no longer an issue at this point. Try to keep your cover, but if it is necessary, then I trust your judgement. That is all. We will send backup as soon as we can. Good luck, Agent P."

Agent P gave a salute, then signed off of the monitor. He jogged over to a separate console and started typing away furiously at the keys. A 3D schematic of the house materialized on the console. More buttons were pressed and a large dome engulfed the house. The dome would appear invisible to the inside and outside, but it would hide the appearance of people on either side. "Photo-reflective Kinetic Field active," the computerized voice said. Large turrets with multiple barrels arose on the outside perimeter of the bubble. Finally, sentry drones flew on the outside of the dome, scouting for any approaching weaponry. "Defensive perimeter complete," the computer said. "Would you like some intense action music?"

Agent P pressed the 'No' button.

"Oh well. Let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

Buford ran full throttle towards to robot bishop in his path. He smashed his rook headpiece into the robot's chest, shattering it into seventeen pieces.

"Good job, Buford!" Jango yelled from the center of the board. That was until a robotic queen swiped his sword towards him, cutting off the stuffed horse on the front of his knight costume.

"Ah," he said as he trudged off the board. Ferb pressed the right button on the giant clock, signaling the end of the turn. The robot that killed Jango then turned its attention to Isabella. She gasped and shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitability of death. Then she heard the sound of crunching metal. Opening her eyes she was blinded by the light of silver armor. A hand reached out to her. Not realizing that she had fallen, she took it.

"You okay Isabella?" Phineas asked, pulling her up.

Isabella's cheeks reddened. "Ye-yeah. I'm fine." She then whispered under her breath, " _My knight in shining armor_."

"What was that?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Okay then." Phineas turned to meet his next pawn. "Avast ye foul creature!"

* * *

Agent P stood silently, as per usual, as he monitored the perimeter of the house on his computer console. No sign of any hostile persons or technologies had appeared, which was both good and bad. Good, as in there has been no attack yet. Bad, as in it could happen at any given moment.

After several moments of staring at the screen, Agent P sat down in his chair and rubbed his eyes with his palms, expelling a long sigh. He then took off his hat to wipe the sweat off of his brow. Then something caught his eye. He looked deeper into his hat and found a metallic pellet the size of a quarter. He was about to grab it when the disk suddenly grew four retractable limbs. Catching Agent P by surprise, the pellet scuttled out of the hat and onto the computer console. Agent P tried to catch it, but it headed straight to one of Doofenshmirtz's special modifications to the base.

"Self Destruct sequence initiated," The computer voice said. "Two minutes until detonation."

Agent P looked at the screen, which now projected the countdown counter, in horror. When he looked at the robot again, he saw that it was deactivating the house's defence systems. Agent P smashed his fist on the tiny robot, breaking it into several pieces. From the remnants of the robot, a holographic image of Dr. Sandoval materialized.

"Ah, the O.W.C.A. agent," the hologram said. "I see that you've the plant that I his in your hat when you were captured. I have to say, you have been a riveting opponent. I haven't been this challenged in years. However, you must pay now. Not only with your life, but with the life of your friends and family. I have also just sent a squadron of drones to your position. I now know not to underestimate you. I wish you the best of luck and I look forward to seeing your singed corps. Good day." The hologram dematerialized. Agent P, now with adrenaline in his veins, raced to his elevator to get to the yard. He knew that Phineas and Ferb are smart, so maybe they could help. His secret doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

"Oh, boy! We almost have checkmate!" Baljeet said as he moved to a new square. That's when a group of flying robots flew in, stopping and hovering above the king robot.

"Cool, bonus level," Phineas said. "Ferb, did you do this?" He looked to his stepbrother, who just simply shrugged. "Oh well. Good thing you made some modifications." Phineas then proceeded to unsheath this sword, pointed it at one of the sky robots, and pressed a button on the hilt. An orange beam of energy emitted from the blade, hitting the robot and engulfing it in a red fireball.

"Oh, awesome!" Bufford yelled. "What does Bufford get?" He found two buttons on his suit's gloves and pressed them. The sleeves then proceeded to extend over his hands, forming two giant gauntlets with metallic spikes on the knuckles. The spikes then coated themselves i some sort of orange energy. "O-oh yeah," Bufford said with a malicious grin. "Time to bully these robots." He lept for the closest drone, tearing a hole in it's underbelly. A robot near suddenly got struck in the head with an arrow made of the same orange energy. Isabella stood by with a silver bow, the orange drawstring drew back with another arrow notched. She let the string fly, piercing yet another bot.

"Phineas!" Candace yelled over the chaos. "I don't think we're playing chess anymore!"

"What's that?" Phineas yelled back. "I can't hear you over the un-chess-like chaos going on!" He then turned, slicing off the machine gun of a nearby bot.

* * *

The doors to the elevator parted, revealing a very worried looking Agent P. Worry then turned to surprise by the scene before him. He had seen the kids fight an army of robots before, but not against someone who was so evil and… and competent. The children were using some sort of sci-fi medieval weapons, and it was glorious. But glory could wait. Perry looked around for Phineas. Finding him stabbing a drone in the back, he ran towards him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Perry?" Phineas said. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a fedora." Perry kept on tugging at his arm and pointed to the hidden elevator. He then pointed to Ferb.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas called out. "Come here! Perry wants to show us something!"

Ferb, who was wielding some sort mace, turned and ran towards his step-brother and pet. "Why's Perry wearing a hat?" He asked after he caught up to them.

Perry held up a hand and pushed in a loose panel on the outside wall of the house. A section of the wall then slid open, revealing a small elevator. Perry then pressed another button, which enlarged the doorway.

"When did you add this, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"I didn't," Ferb replied.

"Huh," Phineas said. Perry stepped into the elevator and motioned the boys to follow. The three squished into the tube and descended into the liar below.

"Hey, I remember this place," Phineas said as the elevator doors opened. "This is the Secret Agent lair that we found when Candace went on the tour bus with the Betty's. Is this yours, Perry?" Perry chattered a reply.

"I told you that it wasn't me," Ferb said.

Perry then jogged over to the computer console, which had the counter now at one minute.

"A self destruct sequence?" Phineas yelped "Why is that here?" Perry showed the boys the holographic image of Doctor Sandoval. "So, this evil guy is trying to kill you?" Perry nodded. "Then how do we stop it?"

Perry shrugged.

"What if," Ferb added, then stopped to think. "Are these walls able to be reconfigured?" Perry nodded. "What if we reconfigured them to divert the blast upwards, thereby minimizing casualties?"

"Great idea, Ferb," Phineas said. "Let's get to work!"

The three then proceeded to pour over the computer. With each keystroke, a different wall moved. Before long, the walls were now in a hexagonal shape around the computer.

"Great, now all we have to do is open the top hatch to act as an exit valve," Phineas said. The countdown was now in the twenties.

"One problem," Ferb said. "The lever for the hatch has to be held open. We need to find something to brace it with."

Perry shook his head and pushed his owners towards the lone escape pod that hadn't been covered by the wall configurations.

"Perry," Phineas said, alarmed. "What are you doing?"

Agent P closed the hatch behind them, but not before slipping the locket from around his neck that showed the three when they were younger into the pod. He then pressed the launch button.

"PERRY!" Phineas yelled. "Don't do this. We have enough time! Come back!"

Perry looked away, his palm still on the glass hatch of the pod. He looked back, tears in his eyes. He gave a weak chatter and a sad smile. Then the pod launched. The last they saw of Perry was him running toward the lever with seconds on the clock, pulling it down, and opening the top hatch.

"PERRY!" Phineas yelled again. Soon they were out in the yard. Their friends had taken care of the remaining drone, and watched them as they exited the pod. Phineas tried to run towards the house, but Ferb caught him by the arm, holding him back.

"No," Phineas cried. "Ferb, let go of me!" When Phineas broke Ferbs grip, he ran forward, but had only made three steps before he was blinded by a white light and pushed back by a massive shockwave. An immense heat washed over him, and his ears rang. When his senses finally returned to him, he saw a fire mushroom of smoke and fire floating up from a gaping hole in the house.

"No," Phineas said again, this time quieter and shakier. His eyes filled with tears and he punched the ground. "No, no no." The then looked up into the smoky sky. "NO!"

* * *

Phineas shifted through the ruins of the house, dried tears still stinging his eyes. A man in a green uniform, accompanied by several other official looking people and a younger college kid. They were currently talking to his parents, and Ferb was off explaining to the others what had happened.

Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket that Phineas had given them just before the pod closed. He opened the locket to see the pictures of the three of them. So many years ago, but he didn't know it would end so soon. Fresh tears swelled, in his eyes. This time, sounds emitted from his mouth as well. He knelt there, sobbing, for a good while when he heard something.

" _Phineas_ ," a voice whispered.

"W-what?" Phineas stuttered. "Who's there?"

" _Phineas,_ " the voice said again. This time, he could tell that it was female. Phineas felt oddly drawn to the voice. He followed it's soft sound as it continued to call his name. The voice led him to a box that felt very familiar. As soon as he touched the box, the voice stopped. Confused, Phineas opened the box. In it, he found the large, black book that he had put in the attic mere days before. He opened the book and began to read. As before, the atmosphere around him began to change.

"Here lies the the dark spell book of Ecplipsa, the Queen of _Darkness. All who use this power will serve as_ _ **a disciple of the darkness. A cohort of CHAOS. A PUPIL OF POWER. ALL WHO ENTER THIS BOOK**_ _ **WILL RECEIVE ULTIMATE POWER. FROM THE ABILITY TO TRAVEL DIMENSIONS, TO THE ABILITY**_ _ **TO PROTECT THOSE YOU LOVE!**_

* * *

 **Boy, that was a hefty chapter. Now, I know what you're thinking. How could this man possibly have killed off Perry the freaking Platypus. Well, I am sorry if I made you cry, but I needed something tragic enough to begin Phineas's story arch in these flashbacks. Again, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I'm afraid that I can't keep a posting schedule, so please follow if you want to stay up to date.**


	6. A Talk with Chipackers and Pitt Cola

"My name is Ferb Fletcher," the figure said. "And I am looking for my brother."

Dipper was awestruck. It's not everyday that an interdimensional being shows up on your front lawn. Even less when that being doesn't want to kill you. It was amazing, really. The figure seemed nearly completely normal, aside from the green patch on his shaved head and large nose. But wait, the figure was looking at him. Why? That's right, he said his name. Dipper guessed that he should probably reply.

"Uh, hi. My name is Dipper Pines, and welcome to the Mystery Shack." A woodpecker sounded in the distance. Dipper pulled one of his many journals out of his jacket pocket and started writing. Soos walked out of the shack with a confused expression on his face.

"Dude, what's with all the ruckus?" Then he saw the interdimensional stranger on his property. "Woah? Which dude invited Boba Fett, here?"

"Soos, this is Ferb Fletcher," Dipper said, "He's an interdimensional being looking for his brother, apparently." He then turned to the traveler. "Would you like to come in so we can further discuss your situation?"

That would be good," Fletcher said. Dipper then led the group inside the shack. Soos went to get some Pitt Cola and Chipackers from the kitchen while the others went to sit at the card table. As he returned, the group got to business.

"So, let's start from the beginning," Dipper said, clasping his hands together and placing them on the table. "Who are you, and what is this business with your brother?" Dipper was having a very hard time reading his stranger. His voice was void of expression and his face was as still as a steel plate. A very elongated, steel plate.

"Alright," Fletcher said. "When my brother and I were kids, we were what you would call… extra creative. We would often build extravagant structures and go on many adventures. At one point we went to Egypt and discovered a spell book filled with dark and corrupting magic. We took it and hid it, but after a tragic accident, my brother looked towards the book for guidance, but instead found evil. He was corrupted by the magic and did horrible things trying to protect the rest of us. In doing so, he destroyed our entire dimension and set off to find another to turn into his perfect, but now twisted, world."

"Woah," Mabel said. "You've been through so much. You poor thing."

Dipper glanced semi-irritatedly at his sister before continuing the conversation. "Do we know this individual?"

Fletcher took in a deep breath before continuing. Dipper could now see that his still face was cracking into suppressed sorrow. "I can almost guarantee that he won't use his old name anymore, but I have heard of aliases that he has used. These include Toffee, The Illuminati Acolyte, The Pythagorean Prophet, The Joker, Tronald Dump, Sauron, Babatunde Vanya, Bill Cipher-"

Dipper involuntarily clenched his fist when he heard the name of Bill Cipher. The problem was that he was currently holding a can of Pitt Cola in his hand, and the resulting sudden compression caused the pink liquid inside to spring up like old faithful, hitting the ceiling and adding to the increasing number of stains on the ceiling.

"Did you just say 'Bill Cipher'?" Dipper asked.

"You've heard of him," Fletcher asked? His voice had a hint on genuine surprise.

Dipper rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, showing multiple small, puncture scars. "These are one of the many remnants left from his tyrannical reign last summer." He then gestured to the scars. "This occurred when he tricked me into allowing him to possess me. He had brought Weirdmageddon upon this town for his own twisted amusement. That was until we brain blasted him out of existence."

Fletcher thought for a moment, his hand upon his chin. "Out of your existence, probably, but doors can open both ways. I have picked up an excessive weirdiation ***Weird + Radiation*** signal from this dimension saying that he has returned here."

Dipper looked down at his scars win deafening silence while Mabel and Soos just looked at each other with very concerned looks on their faces.

"Look," Fletcher continued. "It is obvious that my brother has caused you a lot of torment. I wish to find him and put an end to his tyrannical rule. You wish to be rid of his presence forever. We can work together and both get what we want. Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Dipper looked at Mabel and Soos cautiously. Soos slowly shook his head while Mabel only shrugged.

"We have a deal," Dipper replied, but he refused to shake the hand offered to him. "I have some information that may provide useful to us in my underground study. Shall we go their and further discuss?"

Fletcher just nodded and stood up, following Dipper's lead to the gift shop. After they had left, Melody suddenly walked in.

"Hey, have any of you seen my-" she paused when she saw Mabel and Soos's worried expressions. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes," Soos said. "Yes you did. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Melody replied. The two walked into the kitchen, leaving Mabel alone. She decided to follow Dipper and see if she could help. She caught him just in time as he was about to close the vending machine behind him.

"Hey, Dipper," she said, catching his attention. "Can I help."

Dipper sighed. "I'm sorry Mabel. This is really important and I don't want you to get bored."

"Oh, but-" The door was closed on Mabel before she could even finish her sentence. She sighed and walked back towards the card table, but not before hearing Soos say, "I don't trust him. He is the brother of that Triangle Demon, Dude!"

Deciding she didn't want to hear any more, she walked up to her room and tried to fall asleep. Just as she slipped out of consciousness, an illuminated circle appeared on the triangular window of the attic, a dark slit growing in the middle.


	7. PTSD

**Now, I could tell you some of my excuses as to not uploading this chapter, but given that it has been 4-5 months, the list would be way too long. But I figured I would post this before heading off on a camping trip to finish my Eagle Scout project, so enjoy.**

* * *

He wasn't really sure when he had regained consciousness. He had been slipping in and out of a dream state for what seemed like hours, but at this point time was irrelevant. However, he was definitely sure he was conscious when he felt his head throb with a heavy pain. Based on that, he could tell that something bad must've happened, so he went through a mental checklist of all his bodily functions. He could blink, but his eyes still haven't adjusted yet. All he could see was a white blob. He could swallow, check. He could move his tongue, check. Now to his limbs. He flexed his leg muscles to see if he could still feel them. He felt his legs just fine, but it was something else he couldn't feel. A frigid breeze blew over his skin, making the missing feeling even more pronounced. He wasn't wearing any pants. With his sight becoming more defined, he sat up, instantly regretting it as the throbbing in his head became excruciatingly painful.

"Oh. Ow. Ugh, my poor little head." He lifted his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes and forehead.

He heard a little yelp from somewhere in front of him. He took his hand from his face and looked forward. There, sitting at the end of the apparently sterilized and freezing room sat that intern that always hung around Monogram. His face was frozen in a state of shock, his hand trembling as it held a small scapul. He moved to press an intercom button on a nearby metal desk.

"Uh, sir?" he said. "You better come down and see this."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Monogram said, pacing back and forth. He pointed at Carl, "You." He then pointed to the other man that sat at the other end of the table wrapped in a borrowed blanket. "Saw him wake up in the morgue before an autopsy?"

"Yes sir," The intern said.

"How is this possible?"

"Well, when we initially found him, the preliminary examination found a serum in his bloodstream that caused cardiac arrest that we thought initially killed him. It turns out that that serum only temporarily mimicked cardiac arrest, causing him to wake up just before I was about to perform the official autopsy."

"Uh, excuse me," the man said. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I please get my phone call. My baby girl is probably going to be very excited that I'm not, you know, dead."

"We are sorry," Monogram said. "We had to put her in witness protection for her own safety. We can't contact her in any way. But the important question that we need to ask now is that why was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's death faked?"

* * *

It really was a very relaxing system that he had created. It was just the way the tools shined with the fresh polish, absolutely free of any grease of grime. It was the way that the light from the nearby lamp glinted perfectly off of the steel coating. Ferb screwed the cap back onto his bottle of cleaner and set it next to the towel of which his tools were laid in a perfectly organized fashion. This was the fourth time this tools have been cleaned without being used in between the cleansing. They were already spotless, but the activity just calmed him.

On the bed next to him, Phineas sat fidgeting with a book in his lap. It seemed to be the same book as he's been reading a lot in the past 3 months. However, everytime Ferb asks about it, Phineas quickly changes the subject and hides it. Eventually, Ferb just stopped asking. After all, it was just a book. How much harm could it do?

Feeling satisfied with his work, Ferb got up to stretch his legs and take a leisurely walk around the house. That O.W.C.A. agency had relocated them after the incident, stockpiled with every necessity that they required. They had even been given then a hefty fund for consolidation. However, no amount of money could ever replace a family member.

The kitchen was relatively spacious and fairly luxurious. Polished cherrywood cabinets hung over shining granite countertops. A stainless steel fridge stood boldly up next to a dishwasher of the same material. A kitchen island sat in the center, and sitting on one of the many stools was Candace, who was pouring over old pictures of Jeremy. When they were relocated, she had to cut all ties with Jeremy as he and Phineas had to do with their friends, and, well, she wasn't taking it too well.

"How are you holding up?" Ferb asked as Candace finished stacking up all the photos and scrapbooks. She then reached below the table and pulled up a cooking blow torch. With a flick of the finger and the beep of the smoke alarm, all of her memories turned to ash.

Ferb blinked in surprise, and slowly walked out. He then decided to go over to the garage. Since Phineas has been mourning since the event, Ferb has been trying to find a project for him to do for himself, but building giant projects just hasn't been the same recently, and, you know, the fact that they have been placed on probation set by O.W.C.A. So, as a small personal project, he's recently been into creating his own custom armor. He's just figured out an alloy of a combination of Titanium, Chromium, Mercury, Cobalt, Ardite and Manganese, the latter of which giving it a beautifully natural purple color. He decided to call this alloy Manyullyn 618, given that this is the 618th combination that he's tested, with the original being only Cobalt and Ardite. Early tests thus far have determined that this is the strongest one by 225%, and the prototype armor was about to be made.

As Ferb poured the liquid metal in the casting basin, his mind began to wander. Why has Phineas been so distant lately? He's mourned for Perry- they all have- but they've learned to move on and accept it. But Phineas, he's just broken. He just coops himself up in their room and reads that odd book. It can't be healthy…

Ferb catches himself just as the basin reaches its mark, almost overflowing. He moves the basin over to a place to cool, and went to find his brother so that he could maybe convince him to finish the armor together. There comes a time when you must nudge someone from behind in order for them to start moving forward.

Ferb ascends the stairs of the house and moves his way to him and his brother's room. He knocks on the door with three raps and opens it without waiting for a response, like they always do. When he opens the door, he sees Phineas quickly stash that same book under the covers of his bed from which he was laying on. Ferb ignores it and moves to meet his brother.

"I'm starting the casting for my armor. Want to see it? Maybe help with the assembly?" Ferb said.

"No thanks," Phineas replied, looking at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"That's what you said yesterday. And the day before that."

"I'm just not feeling up too it. I also have a small headache."

"Is it your head, or something else. It's been months now. You need to move on and start living your life again." Ferb rarely ever spoke for long periods of time, but his brother needs it. However, as Ferb continued, his bafflement and frustration grew.

"It's dangerous out there," Phineas said. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

Ferb could tell that Phineas was getting frustrated as well. Maybe even to the point of anger. "But you can't live your life forever reading some old dusty book!" Ferb didn't realize that he rose his voice, but Phineas certainly did.

"Don't you get it?!" Phineas started yelling. "Our pet, our friend, is DEAD! And do you even care?! No! You just want to forget about it and turn a blind eye. Meanwhile, I am trying to find a way to protect us. To protect this family! This book I've been reading here-" Phineas pulled the book out from under his covers. It was the same one that they had found in Egypt. "-This book has the knowledge to do that! To make sure no one I love gets hurt ever again!" At this point, tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

Ferb, remembering what happened when they first found the book, new what was starting to go on here. Phineas had been looking for hope wherever he could find it, and the book was giving him misguided hope, keeping him in this distraught state. "Maybe you should just put the book down," he said.

Phineas squinted his eyes together and gave a deep sigh. "Maybe… maybe you're right. I've been cooped up in here for far too long." He attempted a small smile. "Come on. Let's go to Mr. Slushy Burger."


	8. Reawakening of Death

**So this chapter is a little short. It's actually just the beginning of the next chapter, but it's not finished yet. I just wanted to get something out since I won't be able to upload this weekend. I am volunteering at Denver Comic Con, so I won't have time to upload it. Oh, and if you are going, see if you can spot me. I will be wearing a Dipper costume. (Duh)**

* * *

It truly was a beautiful end to the day. The sun rays ascended from just behind the great, green mountains, getting ever shorter. The birds sang their songs of nightfall. Oh, how innocent they are. How frail. Chipmunks and squirrels jumped from tree to tree, chasing each other in an endless game of tag. A doe, followed by a newborn fawn, legs still weak and shaky, wandered among the grass and flowers, snacking and munching on the luscious green salad called nature.

The doe never noticed the cold wind that ascended into the valley. Not cold as in temperature, but cold as in death. The fawn certainly noticed, and huddled closer to its mother. A flaming hand, cold as ice, placed itself utop the doe's head as it ate. The being of which the hand belonged to dissolved into the doe. It's large, dark eyes morphed into a sickening bright yellow; its pupils stretching into a thin sliver. A disturbing laugh escaped through the doe's teeth.

The fawn, not sure what was happening, didn't know whether to run from its mother or to cower to it. However, the choice was never made. A luminescent had sprouted itself from the deer's back. The hand placed it's middle finger onto its thumb, and snapped. The fawn, not knowing what hit it, dissolved into a blue flame, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes and an odor of burnt hair.

The demonic cackle continued as a second arm emerged from the deer's back. The two arms, each placed on the ground on opposite sides of the doe, pulled out the mind maggot. After releasing the doe, the damned dorito laughed again.

"Oh, finally!" he said. "Bill Cipher is back, baby! Now my powers are more powerful than ever!"

The doe, broken from the spell, started to call out for its fawn.

"Ugh, you're ruining my rebirth," Bill said. He, growing to twice his size, gave a strong kick to the animal, causing it to be launched over the tree line. A loud, heavy thunk was heard. Followed by the cries of several startled birds.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" The Cipher said. "Now my plan can continue! I just need one more pawn." His eye turned from a white to a black, his elongated pupil morphing into a shooting star with a pink glow. The demon floated deeper into the forest to plot, while behind him, vultures started to circle in the sky.


	9. Shallow Lead

It truly was a beautiful end to the day. The sun rays ascended from just behind the great, green mountains, getting ever shorter. The birds sang their songs of nightfall. Oh, how innocent they are. How frail. Chipmunks and squirrels jumped from tree to tree, chasing each other in an endless game of tag. A doe, followed by a newborn fawn, legs still weak and shaky, wandered among the grass and flowers, snacking and munching on the luscious green salad called nature.

The doe never noticed the cold wind that ascended into the valley. Not cold as in temperature, but cold as in death. The fawn certainly noticed, and huddled closer to its mother. A flaming hand, cold as ice, placed itself utop the doe's head as it ate. The being of which the hand belonged to dissolved into the doe. It's large, dark eyes morphed into a sickening bright yellow; its pupils stretching into a thin sliver. A disturbing laugh escaped through the doe's teeth.

The fawn, not sure what was happening, didn't know whether to run from its mother or to cower to it. However, the choice was never made. A luminescent had sprouted itself from the deer's back. The hand placed it's middle finger onto its thumb, and snapped. The fawn, not knowing what hit it, dissolved into a blue flame, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes and an odor of burnt hair.

The demonic cackle continued as a second arm emerged from the deer's back. The two arms, each placed on the ground on opposite sides of the doe, pulled out the mind maggot. After releasing the doe, the damned dorito laughed again.

"Oh, finally!" he said. "Bill Cipher is back, baby! Now my powers are more powerful than ever!"

The doe, broken from the spell, started to call out for its fawn.

"Ugh, you're ruining my rebirth," Bill said. He, growing to twice his size, gave a strong kick to the animal, causing it to be launched over the tree line. A loud, heavy thunk was heard. Followed by the cries of several startled birds.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" The Cipher said. "Now my plan can continue! I just need one more pawn." His eye turned from a white to a black, his elongated pupil morphing into a shooting star with a pink glow. The demon floated deeper into the forest to plot, while behind him, vultures started to circle in the sky.

* * *

"Umm, I thought you were going to show me your lab," Dipper said, looking around, seeing only forest. "Is the lab concealed with a cloaking device, or is it hidden under ground like crash site Omega? Maybe it's one of those invisible doors that leads to another dimension!" Fletcher put a hand on Dipper's shoulder to stop him from talking, then, with his other hand, he pulled out a small remote from a container on his utility belt.

"Sometimes, you just need to think smaller," he remote was fairly simple; nothing but a small, grey box topped with a large, red button. Fletcher's armored thumb descended unto the button and, once pressed, he through the remote out in front of them, landing about 500 feet away. The remote then spit open, enlarging itself. Then it did so again. And again. And again. Dipper wasn't really sure what all happened, but in about 15 seconds, there was a large shed in front of him, still too small for a professional lab, but still impressive nonetheless.

Without saying a word, Fletcher ushered Dipper into the shed. Needless to say, Dipper was very surprised when he stepped in and saw the interior. He could throw a ball, well, Mabel could throw a ball, across the room and not even come close to hitting the opposite wall. It was similar to that one British show, Doctor Why, with that phone booth that was bigger on the inside than on the outside. Everything was a pristine, sterile white. Glass test tubes and beakers decorated the many steel counter tops. At one end of the lab, there were several rows of bookshelves displaying various trinkets and objects. One of which was an entire horse skeleton that appeared to be sitting in the bookcase.

"This place is amazing," Dipper said as he stared around the room. "How did you fit all of this in here?"

"It's all about spatial manipulation," Fletcher replied and Dipper wandered ever closer to the bookcase to study the objects. There were so many. One in particular was a strange, green, triangular mineral floating inside a transparent pink bubble.

"Don't touch that," Fletcher said.

"Why? What is it?" Dipper asked, drawing his hand away but still eyeing the strange stone.

"It's the last remaining remnant of one of the most vile villains in universe 14.92," he said. "I would recommend not popping that bubble, unless you want your Earth to be eaten from the inside out."

Dipper just stared at the gem in thought. "Sounds like a long and horrifying story. But, we have work and research to do, so we can reminisce about points in our past that have scarred us another time."

"Agreed," Fletcher said. He then moved over to one of the computer banks on the adjacent wall. "Now, I know that my brother's powers create a faint radiation signature that can only be picked up by machinery specifically calibrated to anamolitical fluctuations in gravity, temperature spikes, and other such physical shifts. The computer then triangulates this data to create a geographical map of current and previous spikes of this radiation."

"Me and my Great Uncle Ford had something similar setup," Dipper said. "Of course, my sister decided to call it 'Weirdiation', but hey, it's what lead us to the vortex spikes that your IDIOT created."

"Hmm. This Ford sounds like he's quite the genius," Fletcher said, dismissively as he poured over the computer data currently on his screen.

"Yes. He was once trapped in an interdimensional limbo for thirty years, trying to find a way to defeat Bill."

Fletcher looked up from his screen. "Let me guess, he's the guy that the Oracle installed the metal plate in his head?"

Dipper stared at Fletcher for a little big, his face turning a single shade paler. "Y-yeah. That's the one. How did you know that?" He said tentatively.

Fletcher look off in the distance, his eyes empty of emotion. "The Oracle and I are close. Let us just say that my life isn't the only one my brother ruined."

A beeping sound from the computer console broke Fletcher from his thoughts. "Look's like we have a trail," he said, moving his attention to the screen. "It looks to be several weeks old, but it's a start. I'll have the equipment continue to monitor the surrounding areas while we go check it out."

Dipper looked at the screen over Fletcher's shoulder. "It appears that the trail is over into the woods on the North-West end of town," he said. "I'll go get my equipment and we'll meet back here in ten."

Fletcher nodded in affirmation before turning and walking to the other end of the building.

As Dipper neared the Mystery Shack, his sister jumped out from behind the brush next to the main road.

"Dipper!" she yelled. "It's bowling night! C'mon! Get your ball. I invited Soos, Melody, Candy, and Grenda, and even Pacifica! It'll be so fun! Oh, and I love the food there. There's just something about deep-fried nachos, ya know? And then, the milkshakes are good to, though not as good as-"

Dipper just held up his hand until she stopped talking. "I'm sorry, Mabel, but we got a lead on the hunt. It's very important that we follow up on this. Maybe next time."

The light left Mabel's eyes as she heard this. "But Bro-bro. We've seen each other almost never since that weird space guy came through that magic vortex thing."

Dipper sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but this is very important. As soon as this is over, I promise that we can go bowling then. Now, I have to go and get my equipment. Try not the light anything on fire while I'm gone."

As Dipper walked into the house, Mabel's heart deflated like a sad balloon. As she walked on towards the town, thoughts started to swim through her mind. Although she didn't know it, yet, not all of those thoughts were hers.


	10. Tying Ties

"With Pickles so green and meat so brown! Lunch times fun with Slushy the Clown!"

"You know after a while," Phineas said, "that song can get really annoying."

Being a Saturday afternoon, Mr. Slushy Burger was a complete madhouse. The only open table that they could find was right under the Slushy the Clown statue, which spews out it's famous jingle every three minutes.

Ferb just merely nodded as he ate his burger. For some reason, the food seemed to have gone down in quality recently. Mr. Slushy Burger had never really gotten any better anyhow. Almost as if since they left, everything has been changing for the worse. Realizing what he was thinking about, Ferb quickly shrugged it off. It's simply a dry patty, not a motif or foreshadowment for later in life.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Ferb said. "Sometimes, it just takes actually getting out there."

"As always," Phineas said, "you're right." He absentmindedly went to grad for some fry sauce, but in doing so, his elbow hit his E-flat above HI-C drink. The resulting spilling then created a stream of orange liquid that then ran from the top-sided cup to the edge of the table. The conclusion was the juice falling off the edge of the able and landing onto the lap of Phineas, soaking his pants.

"Egh!" Phineas said in frustration. "Let me go get some more napkins."

Ferb nodded as Phineas moved away to the counter with the sodas and condiments. Grabbing a handful of napkins, he walked towards the trashcan, furiously scrubbing his soaked pants, but to no avail. In doing so, he was not aware of where he was going and bumped into a tall man with sloppy brown hair and a lab coat.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry, mister," Phineas said as he tried to quickly scurry away, trying to hide his frustration and embarrassment and averting any eye contact.

"Hey, kid. It's okay," said the man. "I see you spilled some stuff on your pants there. Here." He held out his hand in front of Phineas, hindering him from moving forward any further. In the man's hand was an odd purple towel type thing.

"I call it my Spilled Milk-inator," the man continued. "It evaporates any liquid particles in mere moments by attracting any organic macromolecules separate of that of the clothing of the person. I originally made it when I had a personal vendetta of cows, but luckily that was a short phase. This little puppy actually came in really handy when I had to clean up the messes from my Juice-inator and my Chicken Soup-inator."

Phineas looked up at the man finally. His eyes seemed to be glimmering and he had a smile on his face that hinted that he was enjoying this one-sided conversation immensely, almost as if he had done it many times before.

"That is so cool!" Phineas said as he took the Spilled Chicken Juice-ifier, or whatever it was called. He rubbed it against the soaked portion of his shorts, and the juice was instantly absorbed into it, leaving them completely dry and clean.

"Thank you, Mister…"

"Doctor," the man replied. "Doctor Doofenshmirtz."

"Thank you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Phineas replied. "You know, if you use ethylene maleic anhydride copolymer instead of acrylic acid, it will be twice as absorbent."

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz replied. "I never thought of that. Thanks kid."

"Sure thing. I actually know- er- use to know, a lot about this stuff," Phineas said, slipping back into a solemn tone.

"You say 'use' like you have a traumatic backstory linked to your experience. And, believe me, I know a lot about traumatic backstories. Care to tell me about it?"

Phineas didn't really want to. What is he suppose to do, pour his feelings out to a stranger? But, given the expectant look he was receiving from the man, he could tell that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere unless he said something. So, eh, why not?

"Well," Phineas began. "Recently, our-"

What was he suppose to say? Pet platypus that was a secret agent? That's crazy. Even he didn't believe it yet.

"-brother died. He was a- umm- police officer. He died protecting us from a- uh- crime lord. We were relocated, and I just don't know what to do right now. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Throughout Phineas's story, Dr. Doofenshmirtz just listened. He he was done, he said, "Wow, kid. That's- that's rough. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, my life isn't going much better either. My partner was just murdered, I was presumed dead, and my daughter and ex-wife were put into witness protection, so I can't even see them anymore."

"Well, I guess we're both in the same spot here, aren't we?" Phineas replied.

"Say," Doofenshmirtz said, seeming like he was getting an idea. "I've been in a rut with my inventing too. Why don't we, say, get together sometime and work it out. It could be like a mentorship type thing!"

Phineas thought about it. On the one hand, he had just met this man. On the other hand, his family had kept urging him to get out there and move on from what happened. Phineas didn't know what to do, but something in the back of his mind told him to take the offer. Almost as if it was something else that was influencing his mind. But, of course, that couldn't really happen.

"Sure," Phineas said.

"Great!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He then reached inside his lab coat and pulled out a white slip of paper. "Here is my card. Go ahead and call and we could set something up."

"Okay," Phineas said as he took the paper, still not really knowing what he was doing. He then said his goodbyes and went back to the table where his brother was still sitting.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Oh," Phineas replied. "That was Doctor… uh… Doofen-something or rather. He offered me a mentorship. He said he was an inventor or something."

"Oh. Well, at least you're moving on," Ferb replied. He knew that this could be a good thing, but something in his gut told him that their troubles were just beginning. What was that, foreshadowing again? That can't be right. Everyone knows that kind of thing only happens in books.


	11. I'm going to be honest with you (AN)

First off, let me apologize. When I first started this story, I saw it going far! It was going to consist of 2 stories being told side by side: one in the past, one in the present. However, I haven't written a new chapter in over a year. I don't even know how to go forward right now. Call it writer's block if you will, but normal block shouldn't take this long. I'm just not committed anymore. I know how I wanted to end, but I had no idea how to get there. School is starting soon, and this being my senior year of highschool with several AP classes AND a new internship with a local computer company, I honestly just don't see any hope for this story. Now, that being said, I usually do some writing whilst my parents are watching football, but that's what I thought I would do last year. I would like to do some more writing, but, time.

Given how much some people like this story, I knew that I couldn't leave you with just this. So, I have decided to go ahead and give you a synopsis of where I was planning this story on going. Basically, it is the story of Phineas turning into Bill Cipher. Where he is at in my story, he is broken and depressed. His mentorship with Dr Doofenshmirtz wouldn't made him question many ethics, and, mixing that with his strong desire to protect the remainder of his friends and family, would've left him a little unstable. This obviously would've been drawn out to make it seem a little more natural, for this goes way against the Phineas we know from the cartoon. Doof and Phineas would've defeated the evil doctor that killed Perry, and Phineas would show some of his new dark side. He would also start using the dark magic from Eclipsa's book. Meanwhile, during all of this, Ferb would've grown a little more, I don't if suspicious is the right word, but definitely a little more weary of his brother. All this would lead to Phineas figuring out that, threw his question of ethics, his traumatization, and being corrupted by the magics of the book, the world needs to be cleansed blah blah cliche destroy the world sort of thing. He would recruit Isabella, for she is madly in love with him, becoming Pyronica. Bufford would be Paci-fire. Ervink would probably be kryptos or something. Ferb and Candace try to confront him, fail, and run, hoping to find a way to defeat him. (It is they who developed the Cipher wheel). Phineas gets to powerful for his body, and Bill Cipher is born.

In the present, I wanted to mirror Phineas and Ferb's relationship in Dipper and Mabel's. They would grow farther apart. Eventually, Mabel would make a deal with Bill because she's sad or wants to be closer to Dipper or something (I forgot). The main reason I wanted to write it like this was to set up for a really funny joke. You know that I was kind of hinting at a Dipper and Pacifica relationship, and I really wanted there to be a part where Mabel, after she is tricked by Bill and is in the Mindscape, hurry's to find Dipper. She sees him and Pacifica on a walk or something, but doesn't take time to see what the situation is, so she flies into Pacifica's body right as she and Dipper move in to kiss. Mabel in her body would pull away in surprise and disgust. Dipper would say something along the lines of, "Well, that helps my self esteem" or "Jees, you could've said something" or something like that. I don't know. I'm just blabbering right now as the Denver Broncos are getting their butts handed to them by the Vikings. Anyway, Dipper and Ferb would've gotten closer, Mabel would've been pushed away. Eventually they all face Bill in a final face-off, Bill would do that thing again he does in Weirdmageddon with the Eeny Meeny Miny you, except Mabel would sacrifice herself for Dipper. I haven't figured out anything after that, except at the very end, there would be something where, to prevent the end of the world, Ferb would beg his brother to help him, saying something related to "Remember Perry would've wanted" or something along those lines. Therefore, for one fleeting image, Phineas would return and aid his brother in saving the world, before both are dead somehow, probably in a ship exploding or something in the process of saving the world. It would be written to be very emotional. Now I'm seeing how I wasn't able to finish this story. I don't know anything that was going to go into the middle. Bottom line is, at the end, Mabel would've survived and she would've learned her lesson. Dipper and Pacifica would've gotten together (of course. Have you read the new graphic novel?) and Ford would've returned and Dipper would've told him the amazing story, gaining praise in Ford's eye.

As you can see, I had a general plan for the story, but I hadn't had many specifics planned out. I should've just written the entire story before I started posting the chapters, but oh well. So, on a final note, now you know where I was going with it. If anyone wants to take up my story and finish it, or maybe take inspiration from it in any way, feel free to do so. All I ask is that you credit me for the original idea. Well, I guess this is goodbye. It's time to move on with my life. But, who knows. Maybe We'll meet again, in a little town called Gravity Falls.


End file.
